Forgive and Forget
by TheLittlePlaidMaid
Summary: Winvelle fic. Dean is found injured in the Roadhouse parking lot not only does he not remember how he got there but Sam is also missing. With the Harvelle women's help can the eldest Winchester find his missing moose. T for cursing
1. Finding Dean

**So I kinda just whipped this together last minute so it's kinda horrible**

 **This is a couple of months after Jo's last hunt with the boys so somewhere during S2**

 **Reviews are appreciated**

 **This is at least a two-part fic filled with tons of injured Dean and Winvelle to come**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Jo honey we need more Budlight, would you mind going out back and grabbing another case" Ellen shouted trying to be heard over the loud bar patrons and even louder jukebox which was blaring the classic _Carry on my Wayward Son_.

Jo simply nodded she knew however loud she shouted those damn hunters would just be louder, going in the storeroom Jo grabbed a case of beer and headed back to the dimly lit bar.

"Thanks hun" Ellen said as Jo put down the heavy case. Hearing the door slam Ellen looked up and saw two familiar men dressed in plaid enter her establishment. "Hey Bow how'd that job go?" she asked the newcomers as the two brothers took a seat at the bar

"Went without a hitch that Black Dog didn't know what hit it" Bow laughed his rough hands drumming on the old wood.

The elder of the two, Evan nodded in agreement. "Hey Jo, did you get a new car?" he asked peering over at the younger woman who was making her way around the room refilling drinks.

"Ha with what money, you guys might be bad at poker but you bet too low for me to even afford to repair the one I got" Jo replied rolling her eyes as she collected used beer bottles and mugs from an empty table

"Well somebody is in your spot; they got good taste though, I would be tempted to sell my own soul for an Impala like that" Bow said plainly

"A what?" Jo asked spinning around; it had been months since she had last seen the Winchesters and even though her mother would rather not see them again since the last time they crossed paths, Jo had a very different opinion on the subject.

"A black '67 Chevy Impala, super nice" Evan interjected cutting his younger brother off. "I think the driver was in the back but it was too dark to tell"

"Mom I'll be right back" Jo called as she ran out the door spotting the car Jo shook her head just seeing the black beast made her heart pound. _That chicken how long has he been in that damn car_ Jo thought as she walked across the parking lot.

When she reached the driver side door, her heart sank immediately because instead of a grinning Dean at the wheel and a grumpy Sam in the passenger seat the sight that greeted her was less than happy. Even in the dim light of a nearby streetlamp, Jo could make out a bloody figure. Dean was lying on his back in the backseat one arm covering his face the other grasping his side. Jo glanced at the passenger seat to check Sam's condition except Sam was nowhere to be found.

Setting her jaw Jo threw open the back door closest to the injured hunter "Hey Dean, its Jo you with me" Jo asked as she gingerly placed two fingers on the hunter's throat to check for a pulse; Dean groaned faintly his pulse was weak. "I'll be back in a second" Jo said shutting the car door gently before racing back to the bar.

Dodging through the Friday night crowd Jo skidded over to her mother who was taking a patron's order "Hey Mom" Jo yelled.

"Give me a second hun" Ellen said as she disappeared under the bar only to reappear seconds later with a bottle of whiskey.

"Mom it's Dean, he's hurt" Jo yelled glancing at the front door anxious to get back to the injured hunter.

Without missing a beat Ellen slammed the bottle down "Bow, Evan we're going to need your help" Ellen said keeping abnormally calm "Jo grab the first aid kit and see if Doc is in any condition to work" fortunately Jo did as she was told as Ellen rushed out to the parking lot with the two hunters at her heels.

Dean hadn't moved from his precarious position in the backseat but his hand had dropped from his side allowing blood to drip onto the car floor "Bow can you get him out without jostling him too much" Ellen asked opening the car door peering over to look at the unconscious man.

"Yeah, I think so" Bow answered and with his brother's help they managed to get Dean out trying hard not to hurt the bleeding hunter as they laid him on the hard pavement.

"Out of my way let me through," a middle-aged woman with short ginger hair said pushing through the small crowd "Jo hand me my bag" Doc demanded as she knelt over Dean.

"Oh yeah this one is in bad shape, Ellen is there anywhere we can put him, I can't see for shit in this lighting," Doc asked gruffly.

"You can use my room" Jo interjected shooting her mother a look of defiance as she rushed off to prepare for their injured guest.

* * *

 **To be continued….**

 **Sorry that it's a little corny in places if you have suggestions on how to make it better shoot me a pm or say something in a review.**


	2. Lying is the Best Medicine

**Hello everyone, thank you all for the support when I first published this I was a little unsure about where I was going with this story but now I have an actual plan which is exciting.**

 **I have decided I'm going to try to update this story on Wednesdays, so keep a look out for further installments**

 **Just to warn you this chapter is full of injured Dean so it's a little bloody, and since I'm not a doctor there are probably medical inaccuracies (which I'm always happy to fix but for now I'm just using basic knowledge)**

 **Reviews are love**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Jo stormed through the Roadhouse jaw set, honey blonde hair streaming down her back as she raced upstairs ignoring the panic that had started to take root in her chest. _He's going to be fine, Doc knows how to deal with hunters, besides he didn't look that bad…._ Jo shook her head at the thought as she entered her room thanking her lucky stars that she had tidied up earlier that week. _No I'm not doing that I can't pretend Dean doesn't look like crap he doesn't deserve that, I need to face reality, being a hunter "isn't for amateurs or girls with half-baked fantasies"_ Jo chided remembering the stern lecture she had received from Dean all those months ago in the haunted apartment building.

As she stripped her bed Jo kept asking herself the same three questions. Why had the eldest Winchester shown up now, after months of radio silence? What the hell had he gotten himself into? and the most concerning where was Sam, and was he okay? Folding her comforter and throwing it in the closet Jo turned around to stare at the sagging mattress now covered by only a thin white sheet and a single beige pillow.

Jo was suddenly shaken from her daze by loud footsteps followed by the unmistakable sound of the last call bell. Rushing to the door Jo flung it open just as Bow and Evan reached the last step, Dean's unconscious form strung between the two brothers his head lolling. Seeing Jo the three men shuffled past her Doc coming in fast behind them, as Dean was placed gently on the bed.

"Okay no time wasting, Jo, you go get me a large thing of boiled water, Evan and Bow I'm going to need towels and rubbing alcohol, I think there are some towels in a closet in the storeroom. You're going to have to ask Ellen where she keeps the first aid supplies" Doc instructed glancing at Jo for confirmation. Jo nodded and the two men ran downstairs to grab the necessary items. Jo followed but as she reached the door she glanced back to watch as Doc turn her attention back to the bleeding hunter setting her large medical bag on the foot of the bed.

Jo raced downstairs, pass the remaining barflies slumped over the bar, and into the tiny kitchen. She grabbed a large metal pot off one of the nearby drying racks and quickly filled it in the small sink next to the stove. After filling the pot almost to the top Jo lugged the heavy steel container to the stove and placed it on the front right burner, turning the knob on full blast hoping that it wouldn't take too long for the water to boil.

Finally, after several minutes of impatiently waiting, the water began to bubble, sighing with relief Jo tugged the large pot off the stove. Deciding it would be a good idea to bring a smaller bowl to use for cleaning out Dean's wounds, Jo grabbed a small ceramic bowl before she made her way through the bar passing Evan and Bow as she began to climb up the old wooden stairs, being sure to keep her bare skin away from the hot steel.

Reaching the top of the stairs Jo took a deep breath although she had seen hurt hunters before and had even assisted her mother with some minor injuries, she knew that this would be different, not because Dean was in bad shape but because she cared about him.

Preparing herself for the worse Jo walked down the small hallway before putting down the pot and opening the door not daring to look at the pale figure on the bed until she had delivered the bubbling water to Doc, and had placed the bowl on the bedside table.

Glancing at the man on the bed Jo stifled a gasp, outside on the pavement with only the light of a street lamp illuminating the injured hunter, Dean had looked bloody but relatively okay. Now though was a different story, Doc had removed his tattered shirt to reveal numerous small cuts, she had already started to treat. She had also started to staunch the bleeding on the two more aggressive gashes, placing clean rags on the ones on his chest and side. Not only were there cuts but there was also a pattern of deep purple and yellow bruises that started near the unconscious hunter's ribs and went down his midsection, even then judging by the now obvious black eye and discoloration on the man's shoulders, it was likely that his back was probably in similar condition.

"Okay then, I already made sure he doesn't have a concussion or that he's going to bleed out on us so I think it's time to get these cuts cleaned out" Doc said with a grin snapping on a fresh pair of white pair of gloves, tossing the used red-stained pair into wastebasket by the nightstand. "Jo hand me that bowl " Doc instructed as she grabbed a raggedy white washcloth from a stack next to the bed that Jo recognized from the linen closet in the storeroom that was always kept stocked for situations such as this.

Jo did as she was told and carefully filled the bowl, the water wasn't bubbling as fiercely now but it was still hot to the touch.

"Oh and don't forget gloves" Doc added handing Jo a matching pair of white latex gloves.

As Jo set the bowl down to put on the stretchy gloves, she heard a faint groan. "Hey Dean-o you with us?" Jo asked sitting down next to the injured man. As Doc checked the deep puncture wound on Dean's right side seemingly unaware of his sudden return to the waking world.

"Where am I... is Sammy Okay?" Dean croaked weakly, his usually bright green eyes were dull and Jo could tell that the hunter was probably in a lot of pain, judging from the number of cuts and bruises that decorated his body, she would be surprised if he wasn't.

"You're at the Roadhouse, do you remember how you got here?" Jo asked worry piercing her faux casual tone as she shot Doc a concerned glance not sure how to answer Dean's question without sending him into a frenzy over his missing brother.

Dean shook his head, his eyelids were already slipping shut, the short conversation seemed to have taken all the strength the young hunter had managed to muster.

"Jo can you keep him talkin' I don't want him going into shock" Doc hissed as she threw a blood-soaked rag onto a growing pile replacing it with a clean one to apply pressure to the hunter's still bleeding side.

"Hey Dean, I need you to stay awake a little longer," Jo said shaking the man's shoulder carefully not wanting to add to the eldest Winchester's injuries.

Slowly Dean's eyes opened once more, this time though they seemed slightly brighter which was a good sign considering the alternative.

"Hey Jo while you keep Mr. Bleeds-a-lot awake would you mind keeping pressure on his side, I think I got the rest of him under control but this one doesn't seem to want to quit" Doc growled shooting a pointed look at Dean as if it was his fault he couldn't keep his blood where it belonged.

"Yeah, I got it," Jo said moving around the bed to the other side to take the red-headed woman's spot on the lumpy mattress, applying pressure on the bleeding gash. "Dean, can you tell me how the hell you got yourself into this mess?" Jo asked as Doc began to clean a small cut on the man's chest using a mixture of rubbing alcohol and water.

"Vamps, a whole nest full, just a little north of here. " Dean hissed through clenched teeth, his apple-green eyes glaring at Doc obviously not a fan of the out-spoken stranger.

"Wow, taking on a whole nest of bloodsuckers alone, are ya crazy or just have a death wish" Doc chuckled as she finished the last of the minor scraps and started to check to see if the large gash on his chest had stopped bleeding.

Dean shook his head "Sam took out at least two before the rest of the nest caught on" he panted, clenching his fists as Doc began on the stab wound, which had appeared to have ceased bleeding.

Jo stared at the breathless hunter his forehead was slick with sweat and his breathing become labored. The effort of remaining conscious and explaining why he was in his current position had obviously drained him and Jo was surprised he was still conscious. "Dean, take it easy, okay, you can tell us all about how you took on three Fangs at once in the morning," Jo said glancing at Doc who nodded in agreement if only a little cautious knowing what could happen if Dean happened to go south in his sleep.

"No, not until I know if Sam's okay" Dean murmured glancing at the door as if expecting his abnormally tall brother to burst through the door.

"Dean...um..." Jo glanced at Doc lost for words, not sure if telling the overly protective Winchester that his brother was missing was a good idea considering the shape he was in.

"He's okay, right?" Dean asked glancing at Doc and Jo his eyes wide as he tried to sit up.

"Yeah, he's just downstairs talking with Ellen" Doc lied pushing her patient back down on the pillow.

Dean glanced at Jo, and although Jo could tell, he still had unanswered questions the exhausted hunter just closed his eyes, letting unconsciousness whisk him away from the pain and worry of the waking world.

"He's going to be pissed when he wakes up" Jo whispered as she helped Doc finish cleaning and bandaging the wound on the hunter's side, which had finally stopped bleeding.

"I know but I would rather him get some shut-eye before I stitch him up tomorrow, besides would you rather him panicking and hurting himself further," Doc asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I guess not" Jo replied half-heartedly, her stomach was in knots, now that she knew that the youngest hunter could be in mortal peril.

"Jo, don't worry everything will be fine, now help me cover him up, I know I said I wanted his more serious injuries to breath for a few hours before closing them up but it won't do him any good if he slips into shock" Doc said trying to lighten the mood as Jo went to grab one of her old blankets from closet.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **If you thought this chapter had some issues just PM me or say something in a review I'm always looking to improve**

 **And I know Jo and Dean didn't have their usual spark but I promise it will get better in later chapters**

 **See you guys next week**


	3. The One Where Dean Finds Out

**Sorry for taking so long on this I had some technical difficulties then after writing this chapter for the third time I decided to scrap it and write from Dean's point of view, don't worry there will be tons of Jo comforting Dean to come it's just I felt this would be more interesting to find out about Sam's disappearance from Dean's perspective.**

 **I will try to get back on schedule with posting on Wednesday's but college is kinda priority so we will see.**

 **I did write a little unexpected Weechester in this chapter so be prepared for little Dean (John isn't going to be a horrible father, bad yes but not horrible haha)**

 **This chapter is from Dean's POV.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I am looking for a Beta-reader so if you're interested please shoot me a pm.**

* * *

The pain hit him like a truck, fast and unrelenting, all of it, the stab wounds, the bruises that made even breathing a painful experience, all of it was a dull ache compared to the feeling in his stomach telling him something was wrong, really wrong. Dean took a steadying breath, before slowly opening his eyes, clenching his fists tightly as he tried to prepare himself for the worse.

He could barely contain his surprise when instead of harsh light or the leering face of a bloodthirsty monster he found himself alone in the dark. "Sam?" Dean groaned his head pounding, minutes passed with no reply, "Sammy?" he said a little louder panic entering the hunter's chest.

 _Okay, no Sam, no reason to panic yet, the kid's probably getting supplies or gone to get some grub_ , Dean reasoned trying to tune out the tiny voice in his head already coming up with worst case scenarios to where the young Winchester was.

The stabbing pain in Dean's side brought him back to reality, "SDEPR Dean, come on focus," the hunter mumbled remembering the acronym his father had taught him at the tender age of ten.

 _It had been a nice spring morning just him and his Dad in the woods doing a little shooting practice, while Sam was sick with the flu at Pastor Jim's. Dean was proudly carrying four bullet hole ridden soda cans back to the car intending to show Sam his impressive marksmanship when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder._

 _"Dean- wait I need to teach you something very important," John said steering his eldest son to a nearby log his gruff exterior wavering a second as his son's_ previous _grin turned into a look of concern. "You know that what I do can get dangerous right?" John continued taking a seat on the rotten wood._

 _Dean nodded following his Dad's lead and joining him on the log the cans lying forgotten by his feet._

 _"Well, there is something you need to remember if you ever wake up in an unfamiliar place, remember SDEPR" John said taking out his journal and jotting the acronym on an empty page as Dean watched over his shoulder curiously._

 _"SDEPR- what's that?" Dean asked cocking his head._

 _"A checklist" John replied._

"Sam," Dean grunted again pain shooting through his body as he propped himself up against the headboard causing him to see stars as the bruises forming on his back pressed against the hardwood. _Okay, still no Sam but that means he could be fine_ Dean reminded himself, forcing the image of his baby brother bleeding out somewhere out of his mind. Taking a deep breath Dean glanced around the dark room, in the gloom, it appeared to be empty, _good that meant he wasn't being watched or at least_ _he wasn't in grave danger, but where was he,_ that was the next question he needed to answer.

 _"Now Dean knowing where you are is important but knowing where you aren't is crucial, you need to know what kind of environment you're in and by ruling out possibilities, like hospital, motel, or jail-" John said, jotting down Sam, Danger, and Environment, Physical Condition, and Recollection next to the corresponding letters._

 _Dean grinned at the last option, he had a hard time picturing himself in jail, if the cops were as dumb as Dad said there was no way they would ever catch him._

Dean grimaced through the years he had proved himself wrong, he had been caught, several times, sometimes just pulled into questioning and other times for actual crimes that he had to be bailed out for; apparently, he wasn't as smart as he thought. Shaking his head Dean accessed his situation jail was unlikely; the bed was too comfortable and was void of the usual unpleasant aromas. The hospital would have been a good guess except it was too quiet, usually, hospitals were loud, people crying, screaming, and the annoying beep of a heart monitor, but the room was dead silent, besides if he was in the hospital Sam would be by his side. That left motel which was perfectly fine with him, motels, although dirty and not the most comfortable places to sleep were at least safe and as Dean slid down the headboard he decided he needed that, laying back down flat on his back he closed his eyes exhausted, but determined to finish the task at hand before passing out.

Feeling himself start to slip into unconsciousness Dean's eyes snapped open, he couldn't fall asleep yet and risk potentially bleeding out or slipping into a coma because of an unchecked concussion, taking a breath he started to take a survey of his physical condition. His legs felt okay and he could feel heavy denim press on a bending knee, which indicated that wherever he was nobody was looking to steal his pants and he had probably sustained a couple of minor scraps if anything, moving up he examined his torso with only a shaky hand he winced, when his hand brushed up against what felt like several painful bruises on his stomach and chest.

 _Son of a Bitch_ , a pained gasp escaped his chapped lips having just found the gash on his side, someone had bandaged it up, but even with the heavy gauze, the long gash radiated heat, _not a great sign_ Dean thought miserably struggling to keep his eyes open.

Dean was just about given up on consciousness when he heard the door creak open, "Sammy?" he ventured his eyes remained closed as he heard the familiar click of a lamp switch.

"Not quite Dean-o," a woman's voice replied as the bed shifted and a cool hand pressed against his sweaty forehead.

"Jo? What- what are you doing here, did Sam call? Dean asked opening his eyes, ever-present concern for his brother's safety, gnawing at the back of his mind.

"So I guess this means you don't remember huh," the honey blonde jested as she reached over to the nightstand where a glass of water and two bright red pills laid waiting, next to a small pack of alcohol swabs and stitch kit.

"Remember what?" Dean asked propping himself up against the headboard, careful not to disturb the bruises as much this time.

"Figures- you were pretty out of it when I found you, "Jo said handing the cool glass and pills to the hunter.

Dean took a sip suppressing a sigh as he swallowed the pain relief capsules; slowly he started to remember bits and pieces from the past couple hours, a redhead woman yelling at him, the conversation about vampires, Jo in all her glory yanking the Impala door open- "Jo where's my brother?" he finally asked

"Dean- I- I hate to tell you this but-um- Sam's missing" Jo muttered looking away, her hand unconsciously brushing his.

Dean's stomach dropped, his blood turned to ice, as he tried to compose himself, tried to act like this wasn't the worst news he'd heard since Dad died. "Dumb kid, did he drop me off and go back?" Dean growled the words burning in his throat, he knew that even Sam, in all his 'gotta save 'em all' mentality, would never leave him at least not like this.

"Not exactly, he wasn't with you, period," Jo stated taking the half-empty glass from the trembling hunter, placing it back on the nightstand.

"What do you mean, he wasn't with me, I wouldn't leave my brother to fight fangs by himself, are you crazy."

"I know that look all I know is that when I found you bleeding out, you were alone" Jo whispered trying to keep the agitated Winchester calm.

"Jo, Hand me the stitches," Dean grunted struggling to get free from the bloodstained blanket.

Jo cocked a brow "What are you going to do?" she asked, already knowing what the determined hunter was going to say.

"I'm going to go find my brother and kick his ass for disappearing, and although getting blood out of upholstery is fun I would rather I not bleed everywhere when I find him," he snapped back.

"Like hell you are- Dean you're burning up, just take a rest, it won't do Sam any good if you're dead" Jo murmured placing a hand on the man's chest.

Dean glared at the blonde "Jo, I've done more with worse, just let me do this,"

"No, I'm not letting you kill yourself, Mom and Ash have been checking nearby hospitals and morgues, nothings come up, but don't worry we're still looking," Jo soothed reaching for his calloused hand her annoyed look melting into one of concern.

"Jo, I'll be fine, please" the request felt odd coming out of his mouth like he was a little kid again asking for another slice of pie and although he wanted to keep arguing the issue he stopped struggling. Dean wasn't sure if it was the exhaustion that changed his mind or just Jo, but before he could say anything he was lying flat again, and a second pillow was placed behind his head.

The next hour was a blur of red hair and pain, Doc had come almost immediately after the yelling had stopped to help stitch him up, Jo staying behind, to keep Dean still as the harsh needle sewed his flesh back together.

After the long procedure and after Doc had left to wash up, the two were left in tense silence, "Dean we're going to find him you know that right," Jo whispered her thumb rubbing small circles on the drowsy hunter's bloody knuckle.

"I know, Jo, I know" Dean whispered as his eyelids slipped shut.

* * *

I know guys and I'm sorry- _not-sorry_ but we will eventually find out where the elusive moose is


End file.
